Broken
by Sorakai no Tora
Summary: "Si rompes algo que le pertenece al universo, este se asegurará de que lo recompongas tarde o temprano". Las palabras de Oogway resonaban fuertemente en la cabeza del Guerrero Dragón pero... qué podían significar? y que tenían que ver con él? cuál era esa nueva misión que parecía rodear a sus amigos y amenazarlos también? / Yaoi-Mpreg


**BROKEN**

**.**

**"El Sueño de Po"**

**.**

**Historia dedicada a: Miyamoto Yu, que ayudó en mucho a la re-construcción de este universo**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Tenga la amabilidad de ir al final de la historia para leerlas, para no abarrotar el inicio con mis comentarios de autor ^-^. GRACIAS.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aquel lugar era oscuro y triste, gris, con un cielo que parecía que no había recibido la luz del sol en milenios lo que provocaba un eterno aire de abandono y frío que no era natural en un sitio tan sagrado como aquel; aunque era evidente que las plantas crecían y poseían la energía del mundo espiritual, mostraban un tono tan parduzco que cualquiera pensaría que se estaba acercando el invierno en aquel lugar. O al menos, eso le parecía al gigantesco y joven armadillo que en aquellos momentos mantenía la vista clavada en la única luz que cortaba las nubes grises sobre sus cabezas, iluminando de forma terrible lo que estaba muy por encima de estas mientras un alarido de dolor, algo desgarrador, se esparcía en un mundo que solía estar en quietud hasta su llegada.

Un grave error.

Ahora sentía que debía de haber insistido más. Debía de haberse impuesto más, debía…

Debía de haber hecho lo correcto en lugar de ceder como siempre lo hacía cada vez que aquella tortuga le pedía algo o le empujaba a buscar una nueva aventura, a veces olvidándose con el trabajo que se les había impuesto mientras vagaban en su zona del mundo; tenían una misión, una responsabilidad para con los seres vivos que muchas veces era dejada de lado porque a aquel joven reptil se le metía entre ceja y ceja que había cosas más maravillosas por descubrir y por explorar que solamente lo que el universo (o el gran sabio sobre sus cabezas) les dictaminaba por camino.

Y ahí estaban, otra vez… metiéndose en problemas, ingresando en un territorio sagrado el cuál nunca debían de haber traspasado, un mundo espiritual tan antiguo como el universo mismo y tan especial y prohibido que el simple hecho de estar pisando aquel suelo ya era un acto merecedor de un gran castigo; todos los sabios que habían partido para guiar y cuidar de sus territorios elegidos sabían que entre los sitios intocables que había para cualquier mortal, ellos incluidos, aquel era el primero.

Pero por supuesto, las reglas no eran para ser seguidas, cierto?

Aquel armadillo tardó unos cuantos momentos en poder cerrar la boca cuando el silencio cayó nuevamente en aquel territorio espiritual, que parecía temblar todavía con los ecos de lo sucedido, con el dolor y el terror de lo que habían ocasionado sin desearlo; sus ojos no podían despegarse del cielo gris que volvía a su sombría tonalidad hasta que el olor acre le hizo bajar la mirada para posarse en un símbolo grabado en el único pedazo yermo en medio de aquel pastizal y que ahora estaba ennegrecido y resquebrajado, como si antes hubiese habido algún objeto enterrado que hubiera sido arrancado de la tierra de forma violenta.

Que casi había sido lo que habían hecho sin desearlo.

-Qué han hecho…!? –una pequeña luciérnaga se aferraba a una brizna de hierba cerca de ellos, con los ojos desorbitados de horror –qué es lo que han hecho!?

Separó los labios sin poder encontrar una voz que pudiera responder con honestidad a aquella pregunta. Exactamente qué habían provocado? Se viró solo lo suficiente para reseguir la mirada de la joven tortuga a pocos metros suyos y que también observaba el cielo sobre ellos como si ahora toda la realidad de lo hecho estuviese cayendo sobre su cabeza, de una forma tan violenta que le estaba provocando estremecerse. Nunca, en los años que tenían juntos haciendo aquel trabajo le había visto tan alterado y el que se pusiera a regañarlo como la voz de la razón no era lo que iba a necesitar ninguno de los dos.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta y trató de ponerse sonido a su voz.

-O…

-Yo… yo no quería esto…

Dijo aquella tortuga lentamente con un tono de voz tan débil y lánguido que asustó a su compañero.

-No era lo que debía de pasar…

-Lo sé, lo sé… lo hemos arruinado –respondió el armadillo finalmente y pareció despertar lo suficiente de su estupor como para fruncir el ceño viendo el suelo y apretar una garra dorada –pero era demasiado para nosotros O, ya lo sabíamos, esa fuerza… ese poder…

-Debí de haberte escuchado, no era algo que nos correspondía tocar, yo no quería esto –insistió nuevamente la tortuga con sus ojos humedeciéndose en dolor lo que hizo que nuevamente su compañero apretara los dientes y se acercara, como si buscara consolarlo –pero yo quería… solo quería…

-Lo sé… -dijo aquel armadillo gigante colocándole una garra en un brazo pero entonces, la pequeña luciérnaga revoloteó en rabia hacia aquellos dos sujetos y se posó en un junco largo delante de estos

-No, no saben nada! –gritó el pequeño insecto haciendo que aquellos dos volteasen a verlo –los dos espíritus sagrados tenían que estar juntos por toda la eternidad! Eran nuestro escudo, poseían el mayor poder que jamás ha existido y que ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio y lo han destrozado! Los han separado! –chillaba aquel pequeño insecto lo que hizo que la tortuga volviera a estremecerse y el armadillo volvió a fruncir el ceño, empezando a sentirse molesto por la manera en que su compañero parecía empezar a encogerse

-Fue un error! –replicó a la luciérnaga que comenzó a brillar con mayor rabia y lo peor era, que el armadillo sabía que esta tenía más que razones suficientes para enfurecer

-Un error?... si no se destruye el mundo en unos cuantos miles de años será el menor de sus problemas! –dijo aquel insecto con un tono de voz tan agudo que el armadillo se talló el hueco del oído en su cabeza, cerrando un ojo con gesto adolorido –su poder no era algo que podían manejar los mortales como ustedes y además, cuando el sello de Unkas el Oscuro se abra…

-Eso es posible? –el armadillo había estado a punto de hablar pero fue Oogway quien se adelantó, haciendo que los otros dos voltearan a verle –en verdad lo que he hecho… lo que hicimos –tragó un poco y se aferró a su cayado de batalla con un poco más de fuerza –no hay forma en que podamos lograr que su poder regrese a este mundo y que mantenga el sello de aquel ser oscuro en su lugar?

La voz de la tortuga era levemente temblorosa y el pequeño insecto bufó

-Te parece?... lo que sea que hiciste no va a alcanzar siquiera para que todo ese poder vuelva a tener la fuerza que lo dejaba en este lugar, lo que lo anclaba y lo nutría, alimentando todo lo que tocaba –recriminó la luciérnaga y Oogway entrecerró los ojos cada vez más encogido en sí mismo, sin saber cómo arreglar eso. Qué podía hacer, cómo podía reparar algo cuando él lo único que deseaba era hacer un bien?

Desde que había escuchado la historia que envolvía aquel poder… aquella fuerza… había sentido tanto dolor, tanta necesidad de ayudar que había hecho lo que sentía en su interior, era lo correcto…

-Solamente… quería… -dijo muy bajito, intentando contener las lágrimas –solo deseaba que ellos dos… que pudieran… finalmente estar juntos como lo merecían…

-Ya estaban juntos, cabeza de caparazón ignorante –espetó el insecto rabioso –por eso era que sus sellos se encontraban en este sitio, estaban unidos eternamente en el universo y tu alteraste ese equilibrio y ese poder metiendo las garras donde no te necesitaban, tortuga tonta…

-Solo quería… que tuvieran una segunda oportunidad…

-Y quizás si la tengamos

Aquella línea hizo que el insecto y la tortuga levantasen de golpe la cabeza, mirando en dirección de donde el armadillo gigante dorado había caminado para inclinarse, justo donde la marca de tierra quemada dejaba señal de que había existido algo en ese lugar; este movía su garra por encima como si tocara aquella superficie irregular y parecía meditar en lo que había pasado y en lo que quizás podrían tener como esperanza para arreglar un poco lo que había sucedido.

-O… lo que hiciste… lo que hicimos –se corrigió, no podía dejarle toda la carga a su compañero de algo que él no le había detenido y casi podía ver la mirada agradecida de la tortuga por ello –fue intentar enviar sus almas de regreso al ciclo de la reencarnación para que pudieran revivir en cuerpos nuevos y reencontrarse, cierto?

-Así es –respondió Oogway dejando escapar un suspiro retenido aunque el insecto a su lado zumbó molesto

-Que engreídos son ustedes los mortales… querer reencarnar a dos seres sagrados…

-Por lo tanto, si ellos dos han sido enviados a cumplir nuevamente con ello, independientemente de si vuelven como criaturas mortales, el poder que tienen por derecho y nacimiento tendría que seguir circulando, no es así? –el armadillo se puso de pie y se giró para ver a su compañero y a la luciérnaga, que comenzó a revolotear haciendo brillar la luz en su abdomen ahora con algo de confusión aún en su molestia

-Pero… no es lo mismo, ellos estaban entrelazados, unidos, se habían convertido en un perfecto ser y les han rasgado de manera forzosa –trató de insistir la luciérnaga aunque ahora sonaba algo dudosa en sus exclamaciones –se ha hecho mal…

-Es verdad –el armadillo cerró los ojos por unos momentos y los ojos de la tortuga volvieron a reflejar culpa y dolor –pero sin importar el cómo, esos dos volverán a nacer algún día –pareció recoger algo del suelo y comenzó a andar en dirección de Oogway, mirándole con seriedad para después, tenderle algo rectangular y azul que este tomó entre sus garras con una expresión de sorpresa que decía mucho –será en ese momento cuando estén en mayor peligro y será cuando nos necesiten a los dos para guiarlos nuevamente hasta que puedan volver…

-Y es necesario que vuelvan aquí? –preguntó Oogway, ignorando por un momento el grito de incredulidad del insecto –la historia, la escuchaste tú también…

-Bueno… que ellos decidan lo que quieren hacer –respondió de forma práctica el armadillo dorado, ondeando la pesada cola un par de veces mientras alzaba la punta de la nariz –pero hasta ese momento, tendremos que esperar y vigilar porque a final de cuentas… esto es ahora nuestra responsabilidad…

La joven tortuga se quedó observando aquella tablilla de sodalita y el grabado que representaba y le pareció que tenía aquel aire triste y de dolor que reflejaba en la historia que hubiese escuchado y la que a final de cuentas, le había llevado a arrastrar a su compañero hasta aquellas tierras prohibidas; levantó la mirada y pudo ver como el armadillo se guardaba una segunda tablilla, pareciéndole ver un leve reflejo rojizo que desaparecía en el bolso que el otro cargaba al hombro.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo pase hasta que regresen…

-El que sea necesario –suspiró el armadillo –nosotros hicimos esto y nosotros tenemos que arreglarlo de una forma u otra –aseguró con una expresión seria mientras alzaba la vista para verle a los ojos –no podemos pretender que esto no sucedió. Y si es verdad lo que dicen acerca de esa criatura de la oscuridad entonces, tenemos todavía más responsabilidad para estar seguros de que cuando esta despierte, el mundo estará listo y contará con la protección que necesita para que no sea destruido…

-En ese caso… quizás tendríamos que poner a todo el mundo bajo nuestra ala… -pareció razonar Oogway frotándose la barbilla lo que provocó que su compañero abriera mucho los ojos y casi se fuera de lado por la sorpresa

Tenía que ser una broma también…

-Qué?

-Sabios!

Una enorme luz pareció atravesar las nubes grises y nebulosas y comenzó a flotar por delante de ellos, de una manera tan cegadora que la pequeña luciérnaga dejó escapar un grito pequeño y cayó de la planta donde estaba; la tortuga y el armadillo gigante se cubrieron unos momentos los ojos con un brazo hasta que pudieron verla un poco mejor, ya imaginándose lo que era y sintiendo ambos como el alma se les iba a los pies.

-Son convocados delante de la presencia del Gran Sabio, para dar explicaciones –dijo la voz con un tono neutro y serio, rechistando el armadillo al imaginarse que eso pasaría tarde o temprano –han de presentarse inmediatamente y sin demora.

Terminó de decir la voz y tal cuál había aparecido, la luz volvió a esfumarse, dejándoles en medio de las sombras que parecían haberse intensificado por la luz que ya no estaba, comenzando a parpadear ambos en un intento de acostumbrar sus ojos al cambio de luces; el armadillo empezó a tallarse los párpados y Oogway soltó aire fuertemente a través de la nariz, componiendo un aire cansado y casi resignado a lo que iban a tener por delante.

-Es que esperabas otra cosa?

-En absoluto –respondió la tortuga a su compañero mientras que aferraba con fuerza su cayado y fruncía el ceño –así que… a responder por lo que hicimos y prepararnos para lo que venga, uh?

-Tal parece –dijo despacio el compañero del quelonio y entonces, movió una de sus largas orejas al tiempo que volteaba hacia la lejanía: se comenzaban a escuchar diversos graznidos agudos, extraños pero que a todas luces eran bélicos y solo podían significar una cosa. Habían sido descubiertos (no faltaría más) y algunos de los seres que sabían que habitaban en aquellas tierras, comenzaban a moverse en su dirección para expulsarlos o quizás, darles un destino aún peor por haber traspasado sus fronteras. El armadillo se acomodó un escudo extraño, hecho con una enorme caparazón y entonces caminó hasta detenerse al lado de su amigo que veía como en el horizonte, algunos relámpagos atravesaban las nubes.

-Estás listo?

-Nunca voy a estarlo –replicó Oogway antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se sentía que el enemigo se acercaba –nunca voy a acostumbrarme a mis errores y a tener que repararlos, pero eso es parte de la vida no?... mientras que eso no impacte en el futuro y no tenga mayores repercusiones… estaremos bien… -dijo mientras que su compañero que ahora caminaba detrás suyo rogaba por dentro que la tortuga, para variar, tuviera la razón esta vez…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Tal como lo prometí, las advertencias al final para que no se alarguen allá arriba. Hay muchos protas aquí, no es solo Po así que aviso de una vez. También va a haber una gran cantidad de OC's así que advertido quedas =3. Todo el fic va agarrando de las tres películas hasta ahora y la serie, omitiendo la última que ha salido con los niños y los espíritus porque no la he visto y por algún extraño motivo, no me llama tanto la atención oO. Así que cualquier cosa que haya salido en esa, no aplica en este universo :v y por si se han saltado la descripción del fic, esta historia es MAIN YAOI (adoro el TiPo pero esta vez no será posible, sorry xD)/ Mil gracias por leernos y al que se quede, espero que le guste la historia. Matta Ne!**


End file.
